Priya Zabini
by Blaze Banks
Summary: Priya is the reckless sister of Blaise Zabini, she is betrothed to Draco Malfoy and is starting at Hogwarts for her Sixth Year! Mild Swearing, rating may change... Based on the books ONLY!
1. Intro

Hey there!

I'm Priya Zabini, daughter of the famously beautiful: Siella Zabini. My twin brother is the Slytherin Blaise Zabini. My dad lives in America, and until recently, I did too!

I was home schooled by my Grandmother since the age of 11. She taught me a lot of wandless magic, Potions, Muggle Studies, Division, Arithmacy, Transfiguration, Charms, Care Of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Dark Arts and Defence Against The Dark Arts.

My wand is Dragon Heartstring, Dogwood, 11 ¾ inches. Quite Bendy!

I'm an Animagus too.

I am going to attend Hogwarts in 3 days; I'll be in Sixth Year with my brother. I hope that I'll be in either Slytherin or Ravenclaw…

Priya

xxx

PS. Did I mention I'm betrothed to Draco Malfoy!

**I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it! If you have any suggestions, feel free to review! Yes, I actually used Pottermore for her wand…**

**The next chapter should be up in a few hours! :D**


	2. Day 01

"BLAISE!" I shouted as I burst into his room "BLAISE!" I jumped onto his bed in an effort to wake him, he tried to hide his head under the duvet, tried, but I made that impossible "BLAISE! BREAKFAST IS READY!" I shouted at his face

"Merlin! Calm down Priya, I dread to think what you'll be like tomorrow…" he grumbled lazily.

"Me too! Twice as bad, I reckon?" Blaise groaned into his pillow.

"I'll be right down…" with that I hopped off his bed, and left the room while Blaise muttered something about 'morning people'.

I bounded down the stairs and into the dining room, where my mother scowled at my choice of clothing, yup, I was still in my PJs. I had gotten used to wearing my PJs to breakfast, I wasn't going to change this for my mum…

My breakfast consisted of fried eggs, beans, hash browns, toast and bacon. I never really had a cooked breakfast in America, generally cereal or something quick, so I had plenty of time with my grandmother learning spells and stuff. Once I finished, I went to my bedroom, and passed Blaise on the way up, lazy.

My bedroom walls were grey with black leaf patterns crawling up towards the ceiling. My bed had golden curved head and footboards with a mahogany finish, the bedside table was very similar too, my duvet and pillows were grey like the walls, and the silk gold comforter that lay on my bed was as thick as the duvet itself. On the opposite side of the bed from my bedside table, was a black floor lamp, which was accompanied by a golden 'ball chair'. Near the door was a black desk, above it hung a Venetian mirror, which was illuminated by the candle on the desk. There was a sleek Renaissance styled black chair to sit at the desk with. Many vases sat on the desk, few actually held flowers, the ones that did, held white and red roses. Only the best. In the corner sat a bed for my tabby cat Nemesis, she lay there now, gazing at me with bright green eyes. Nearby was the walk-in wardrobe, which was black with gold handles. And beside that was the door to an en-suite bathroom.

I lay on my bed with Nemesis playing a game with a quill that she was trying to catch. A small pop indicated the arrival of a house elf. Nemesis confirmed this with a hiss. "Miss Zabini, Tizzy was sent to tell Miss Zabini that the Malfoy's have arrived at Zabini Manor. And your presence is requested downstairs by Mr Malfoy"

"Naturally" I rolled my eyes at the mention of Draco. I slid off the bed and changed into a black, tight fitting dress that came to mid-thigh, high heels and collected my travelling cloak.

When I reached the bottom of the steps, Draco stood waiting "hey babe" he said as he eyed my dress. Typical guy.

He pulled me into an embrace and kissed me softly, while his fingers traced the bottom of my dress. The dining room door clicked open and Draco's hand flicked away from the hem of my dress as he pulled me into a hug.

Blaise walked passed glaring at Draco "do you mind keeping your hands to yourself?"

"Not at all" Draco responded politely.

Draco and Blaise were good friends, but Blaise would often get pissed off with mine and Draco's relationship. It must not be easy having your best friend dating your sister, especially since Blaise knew what Draco was like around women. He was only trying to protect me.

I didn't need protecting!

I gave Blaise a shy and embarrassed smile; there wasn't any point in hiding Draco's behaviour, Blaise knew what he was like…

Blaise walked over the hall into the living room. Me and Draco moved into the dining room where our mothers stood, whispering something about Professor Snape, Draco seemed irritated about this topic of conversation…. To say the least, but he kept quiet.

Blaise slipped back into the room once again "we going shopping or what?"

"Blaise! Please speak more politely?" my mother scolded.

"Sorry mother, when are we leaving for Diagon Alley?" Blaise corrected.

"Right now, if you wish?" Narcissa responded, my mother looked ready to strangle Blaise.

"Please?"

"Thank you for this Narcissa, I will make it up to you" said my mother, taking hold of Narcissa's hand "I know it's been tough for you recently"

"You have no idea" Narcissa drawled.

Me, Blaise, Draco and Narcissa left for Diagon Alley via Floo Powder. When we arrived, we decided to go to Madam Malkins for some school robes and some dress robes for me.

It was decided that I would be measured first, I was prodded with pins and measuring tapes. Blaise was next, then Draco.

"Where to next?" Blaise asked.

"Mum, you could go to Borgin and Burkes, while we go to Flourish and Blotts. To save time!" Draco suggested. Madam Malkin gave Draco a funny look at the mention of Borgin and Burkes. I didn't really understand why they needed to go there.

I decided to go searching through the racks to find a dress. I came across a lovely blue dress, which I promptly considered pointing out to Narcissa, until I tuned back into the conversation. Draco was currently being fitted for some dark green robes.

"I am not a child, in case you haven't noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping _alone_"

I vaguely noticed a small group had also entered the shop.

"Now, dear, your mother's quite right, none of us is supposed to go wandering around on our own anymore, it's nothing to do with being a child-" said Madam Malkin, Draco looked bored to death and irritated.

"Watch where you're sticking that pin, will you!" Draco interrupted. I turned back to the midnight blue dress. Madam Malkin noticed me, admiring the dress with admiration. She offered to fit it, as she had also finished with Draco. Once again, she took my measurement, which did not make sense, she could use the other measurements!

"If you're wondering what the smell is, Mother, a Mudblood just walked in" Draco sneered.

Madam Malkin seemed shocked by the word 'Mudblood' and had a fit at Draco. I turned my attention back to the racks; I wanted nothing to do with any of this. Until at last, I heard Narcissa say "we'll do better at Twillfit and Tattings" Narcissa gave me a tap on the back, indicating our leave. I took hold of Draco's hand, and heard a disgusted noise from behind me.

As we left, I took note of the giant hairy man that stood outside the shop as Draco muttered "you big bloody oaf!" under his breath. I also took note of the silence between Narcissa, Draco and Blaise.

Twillfit and Tatting's was brilliant. I got a school robe, a deep blue dress and a green and gold dress. I planned to take the green and gold dress with me to Hogwarts, just in case.

Afterwards, we went to Flourish and Blotts to get all our school books, plus a few extras that I might want to read. Blaise couldn't help but joke about the 'poor, abandoned, unread books' that currently resided on my bookshelf.

We visited Quality Quiddich Supplies, where Draco and Blaise bought a broom polishing kit each. Flying never really interested me. We also got some cat supplies for Nemesis. We had some spare time on our hands, so Narcissa went to the apothecary. Me and Blaise went to the new joke shop and Draco went to Borgin and Burkes, as they had some 'business' to attend to… I knew not to pry.

Me and Blaise walked into the colourful shop. Bright and devious products burst off the shelves, the shelves had been stacked to the ceiling. Students, parents and children ran around the shop with lights in their eyes.

I scanned the shelves and found the WonderWitch products, I noticed the love potions, they seemed reliable, but why would I need a love potion? I had Draco.

I eventually left with Decoy Detonators, Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder and a few other bits and pieces.

We met up with Draco and Narcissa later and used Floo Powder to get back to the Zabini Manor, Mother wasn't waiting for us when we got back, I had no idea where she went. Probably looking for her next husband? But when she got back, she suggested that Draco and Narcissa stayed the night, and we could all travel to the train together tomorrow. Narcissa politely declined, but Draco took up the offer. Tizzy collected Draco's things and brought them here, it was decided due to our betrothal that Draco would stay in my room with me. It seems that judging by facial expressions, me and Draco had the same idea, and so did Blaise judging by his disgusted scowl…

Around 12 o'clock, I was fed up of Draco and Blaise's never-ending conversation, I just wanted to go to bed with Draco beside me. But Blaise had him all wrapped up in a Quiddich argument. I saw through his plan; distract Draco as long as possible.

"I'm going to bed" I announced, but neither boy heard, so I grabbed hold of both Draco's hands, ignoring his confused expression, and hauled him off the sofa. He got the message and followed me up the stairs.

I mentally recited the key point of the betrothal contract.

_ An heir must be produced within 2 years, or the marriage will be terminated._

Better early than late.

I closed the door after Draco entered, and instantly began to kiss him. From his lips, to his cheek, to his neck… Draco seemed more than willing.

I unbuttoned his crisp white shirt and took a second to admire his Seeker toned muscles.

The rest of the night went in the same fashion.

**Erm, okay, I apologise. I said in the last chapter that, this chapter would be up in a couple of hours. But its taken a whole day to finish it!**

**Normally in my other stories, I get reviews ALWAYS telling me to lengthen my chapters. I figured, new story, new start. So if I post a small chapter, tell me off! Unless I've given a plausible excuse…**

**So, I decided to set some guidelines, as to what Priya and Draco's relationship is like in this chapter, if you have any ideas then review! **


	3. Day 0, Part 1

Light streamed through the windows, I turned on my side to see the other side of the bed was empty, when I listened, I could hear the sound of running water.

He must be in the shower.

I lay in bed for a few more minutes, I heard the shower stop and Draco appeared dressed in bath robes. I frowned, I was really hoping for a towel look. Draco laughed, knowing the exact thought on my mind.

I got out of bed and walked towards Draco, and at last minute, I slid passed him into the en-suite bathroom.

When I was done in the bathroom, I walked back into the bedroom and looked around; Draco was sat on the bed wearing all black. I walked across the room clad in a towel and collected some clothes. I got dressed into some black robes and made sure I had everything that I needed packed.

Me and Draco went downstairs and had a cooked breakfast at the walnut dining table, my mother blabbered about something unimportant and Blaise glared at Draco.

If looks could kill…

After continued glares and full stomachs, Narcissa came over. Me, Draco, Blaise, Narcissa and my mother left to Kings Cross Station. It was crowded full of muggles, we came to a wall in between platforms 9 and 10, I watched as Draco leaned against the wall and was seemingly swallowed up, Blaise went next and the same thing happened to him. My turn. I leaned against the wall and found myself on another platform, with a scarlet train labelled 'Hogwarts Express'.

After saying goodbye to my mother and Narcissa, I got on the train and followed Blaise and Draco to a compartment.

The compartment soon filled up, firstly came a pair called Crabbe and Goyle, then came a pug-like girl called Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, who I recognised from when we were far younger.

A small third-year girl came with two scrolls of parchment with violet ribbons tied across; she gave one to me and the other to Blaise. I opened mine to see an invitation to lunch by 'Professor H.E.F Slughorn'.

"Who is 'Professor H.E.F Slughorn'?" I asked.

"He taught my dad, must be back…" Draco muttered in my ear, I noticed Pansy's face had gone a flaming red.

Blaise lead me into Compartment C, where a plump, balding professor sat talking to a Gryffindor student. He stopped his conversation and welcomed me and Blaise into the compartment. I noticed Blaise glare at a Gryffindor student with flaming red hair.

**Don't be mad, I missed yesterday's deadline and this is very short, but I'll post the rest tomorrow, I promise! **


	4. Day 0, Part 2

**Thank you to HP-Speed-Reader and . for your reviews! **

Professor Slughorn blubbered on about something completely unimportant, I didn't bother listening to. I zoned out and didn't even notice when two others joined the compartment.

"Harry, m'boy! Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!" 'Longbottom nodded, but looked very nervous. After a gesture from Slughorn, Longbottom sat next to me, I showed no acknoledgement of his existance. Slughorn quickly started introductions.

"Now, do you know everyone? Blaise Zabini is in your year, Priya is a new transfer student. This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you've come across each other-? No? And this is Marcus Belby, I don't know whether-? And this charming, young lady tells me she knows you" he said, indicating the girl Blaise was glaring at earlier.

Slughorn blabbered on about peoples relatives and interrogated Blaise about our mother, I paid no attention, and received no attention, Slughorn then continued about how great Harry Potter was, I paid no mind, until Blaise gave an amused cough, then the red head burst out angrily.

"Yeah, Zabini, Because you're so talented…at posing…"

"Oh dear! You want to be careful Blaise, I saw this young lady perform the most marvellous Bat Bogey Hex as I was passing her carriage! I wouldn't cross her!" Slughorn chuckled. He then continued with his topic of Harry's apparent 'greatness'.

And just when I thought it'd never end, Slughorn finally said "Goodness gracious, it's getting dark already! I didn't notice that they'd lit the lamps! You'd better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen, you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Priya- anytime your passing, same goes for you, miss" indictating red head.

We filed out of the room, and walked down thr train.

"You like her, don't you?" I smirked.

"No" he replied bluntly.

"You do" I muttered to no one at all.

We entered the compartment and the rest of the train journey flashed by, although I was surprised when we were getting off and Draco "you go on, I just want to check something" so I left with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, we got a carriage up to the castle, where I hung around to be sorted.

The first years came with a giant man called Hagrid, the gamekeeper.

Me and the first years were left in a room, as the idiots speculated over how we would be sorted, they had riduclous ideas. So far fetched from the sorting hat.

We moved through the Great Hall and the sorting started, I was last.

"Zabini, Priya" I heard mutters from a small section of the Gryffindor table, as I sat on the stool.

The hat was placed onto my head and a few seconds later, it boomed out "Slytherin!" cheers erupted from the Slytherin table as I sat beside Draco, and the feast started. Draco began telling us about how he'd just broken 'Potters' nose, halfway through the feast Harry Potter walked in and many people began to shuffle around, trying to get a better look.

I began talking to Daphne Greengrass, until we were interuppted by Dumbledore.

As Dumbledore made his speech, I noticed Draco hovering a fork, I stifled a laugh, and he smirked at me.

At the end of the speech, I was lead to the common room and Draco told me the password. I then went to bed in a dorm that I shared with Daphne.

**Yes, I know, it was late again! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They'll make me less late…**


End file.
